


Slow Seduction

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi is working hard to seduce Uruha, and finally Uruha is curious enough to see what Aoi would do if they were alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the flirting/seduction square on my seasonofkink-card. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Uruha had avoided Aoi for most of the live, but now he watched as Aoi got closer, just a step away but leaning closer and closer. Uruha stayed where he was, until the very last second, then took a step back, smiled and twirled away. It wasn't the first time during the tour that Aoi had come dangerously close to kissing him in front of their fans, and Uruha was beginning to think it wouldn't be the last either.

Aoi didn't seem to tire of it. Every live so far, he'd been trying to sneak up on Uruha and give him a kiss. Sometimes it hadn't even been particularly sneaky - maintaining eye contact while walking up to Uruha, as if trying to will him to stay where he was, pinning him into place with his gaze.

What would Aoi have done had Uruha not pulled away every time? Would he actually have kissed him? Or was it only the chase that Aoi enjoyed? The show? Giving the fans a hint of the fantasy of the two guitarists making out? Either way, there was something about it that Uruha enjoyed as well, and he was glad that he was a guitarist and not a vocalist, so his guitar could hide the erection that Aoi's obvious attempts at seduction had caused.

**

They'd had to get up early - as always when it was a photo shoot. Uruha was tired, and he had to admit that he had probably gone to bed far too late the previous evening. Kaolu seemed to understand though, because he worked mostly in silence, fixing Uruha's hair and working his magic on Uruha's face. When he was done, Uruha smiled and thanked him, and went over to the stylists. Time to get dressed.

Aoi was already there, halfway into his outfit already. Maybe it was Uruha's imagination, but Aoi seemed to slow down as he noticed Uruha, pulling his trousers up the last bit and zipping them leisurely. He certainly took his time to get his shirt on as well, and Uruha got quite an eyeful of Aoi's bare chest, the stylist completely oblivious to the tension that just built in the room. What wasn't Uruha's imagination, was the smirk on Aoi's lips as he slowly pulled the top down the last bit to cover his stomach.

"So, I get to see your new outfit at last," Aoi commented at last and pulled out his necklace from under the shirt, making sure it was resting the right way on his collar bone.

Uruha grunted. "We've already checked with each other so the clothes will match."

"Yeah, but that's not the same as seeing them on." Aoi grinned and put on his jacket, then moved his hands down his hips as he watched himself in the mirror. "Who's first?"

"I don't know... Maybe group pictures first." Uruha got out of his jeans, but his toe snagged on a tear in the fabric and he almost lost his balance. Well, he would have if Aoi hadn't reached out to steady him.

"Careful. You're not drunk already, are you? You should have waited for me!"

Uruha rolled his eyes, but laughed at Aoi's teasing. "I don't drink before photo shoots."

"But we can drink after. Right?" Aoi left with a wide smile, and maybe his hand lingered just a little longer than necessary on Uruha's back.

Uruha wished he'd managed to wake up at least a few minutes earlier - time enough to get a quick morning wank. Maybe then Aoi wouldn't get to him so easily, or rather, to certain parts of him.

**

This tour, Aoi hadn't tried to kiss Uruha once, and Uruha found himself wondering why. It wasn't like they were on unfriendly terms, Aoi had seemed to like Uruha's new outfit at the photo shoots... And backstage, Aoi acted no differently from usual. Maybe he'd given up, after all?

Or maybe not, because when they were done with rehearsal for the live, Uruha felt a hand slide over his butt as they stepped through a crowded doorway on the way back to the dressing room, and he was fairly certain it was not one of the sound guys. They'd never dare do something like that. He looked over his shoulder and was met by Aoi's grin. 

It had not been an accident.

They settled in to wait for Kai's customary run-down of the set list and what to do and where to go, and Uruha felt the usual pre-live nervousness creep up on him. He grabbed his guitar to go through some of his solos to settle his nerves and to have something to do. Waiting was the hardest part of lives. 

A shadow loomed over him suddenly, and Uruha looked up. Just at eye level was Aoi's tummy, shirt pulled up a bit to expose the belly button. It was a shame, really, that Aoi had taken out the piercing, Uruha thought He'd kind of liked it. One of Aoi's hands moved to scratch across the pale skin, lightly, slowly... And Uruha just knew that Aoi was once again trying to entice him, trying to get some kind of reaction from him. In all honesty, Uruha found the sight very enjoyable, but even more so was the feeling that Aoi was trying so hard, coming up with new ways to try to seduce him. 

He slowly raised his gaze to meet Aoi's. "Is it time?"

"Kai's looking restless."

Uruha smiled. "He's always restless."

"Well, he'll calm down after he's gone through the set list one last time..." Aoi's hand slid one last time down over his stomach and then he pulled the shirt back into place, and Uruha wasn't sure that anyone else had noticed Aoi's little exhibitionist moment.

But Aoi didn't stop there. More than once during the live, he danced or strutted past Uruha, on his way to the other side of the stage, and wiggled his butt just as he'd passed him. They met once, running towards each other, and Uruha caught a glimpse of a tip of tongue running teasingly over Aoi's lips. It wasn't as obvious as his earlier attempts to achieve a public kiss, but no less exciting.

Uruha had to focus on the music, but n the back of his head, he wondered how far Aoi was willing to go. Was it just for teasing, or was there something behind it?

During the break, Uruha watched as Aoi gulped down some water and then had a quick smoke. An idea formed in his head, and when they got ready to get back on stage for the encore, Kai and Reita already out there, he wrote the number for his hotel room on a piece of paper, folded it and slipped it inside Aoi's cigarette pack.

 

When he was back in his hotel room, Uruha stripped naked and ran a bath. He'd already taken a shower at the live house, so he was clean, but he really wanted to just soak for a bit and relax. The hot water would do his shoulders, back, and neck good too.

Uruha leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing warmth. He didn't know how long it would take Aoi to find the note he'd left for him, but if he knew him right, probably not long. Aoi smoked like a chimney, after all. Uruha thought back to the live and the sight of him shaking his hips like a professional dancer. It was easy for Aoi to tease and seduce when it was in a safe environment, where not too much could happen, but if they were alone... perhaps he wasn't as courageous?

With a sigh, Uruha got out of the bath, dried off, and put on the yukata the hotel so nicely provided. It had already been almost an hour since they'd returned to the hotel. But just as Uruha decided to go to bed, there was a light knock on the door. He opened it to find Aoi standing outside, looking a little hesitant. 

"Hey... Um, I got your note..."

"Come in." Uruha stepped back to let Aoi inside. He got a slight whiff of whisky as Aoi passed him, perhaps explaining why Aoi had taken so long to show up. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't."

Aoi cleared his throat lightly. "Yeah, well... I wasn't sure either at first." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "I mean, I didn't know if it was serious or meant as a joke."

Uruha smiled. "You mean you didn't know if you'd gone too far with your flirting and was going to get what you deserve for it? Or... You didn't know if _you_ were serious or not?"

Aoi met Uruha's gaze and licked his lips nervously. He looked like he was about to say something, but then changed his mind.

Slowly, Uruha untied the sash that kept his yukata together, and let it fall to the floor. Aoi didn't move. Uruha brushed one side of the yukata aside to reveal one leg and his hardening cock. Uruha could see Aoi's eyes widen slightly and his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. Then he moved the other side of the yukata aside, revealing his other leg as well. In the blink of an eye, Aoi was on his knees before Uruha, hands on the back of Uruha's thighs, and lips covering his cock with light kisses, moaning softly.

Uruha threaded his fingers through Aoi's hair and simply enjoyed the sensation of those gorgeous lips against his heated skin. It didn't take long before he was fully hard, and Aoi let out a small moan as he took the head between his lips and slowly moved forward, letting Uruha glide into his mouth.

All the months, even years, of teasing and flirting that Aoi had put Uruha through came down to this - Aoi sucking his cock in a hotel room, and he didn't disappoint. Aoi used his tongue with expertise, finding the sensitive areas at the crown and the underside; he sucked at a steadily maddening pace, making Uruha moan in pleasure. Uruha sat down on the bed just behind him, and the yukata slipped off his shoulders. Aoi looked up, moving in between Uruha's knees, and his gaze was dark and smouldering hot. He shifted a little, one hand working on opening the fly of his jeans, and then he returned his full attention to Uruha's cock, while stroking himself.

Uruha leaned back, resting on one arm, and watched Aoi at work. Like his music, Aoi was passionate and skilled at this as well, and Uruha's breath got shorter and faster as the pleasure Aoi gave him grew. 

"So good," he whispered, getting a moan in return from Aoi that sent another shiver of hot pleasure through him. He pushed his hips up, fucking Aoi's mouth, and the air was filled with moans and sighs. Uruha wished he could last a little longer, but Aoi seemed determined to make him come, sucking him like a drowning man needing to breathe...

Uruha's hand tightened in Aoi's hair, and with a low groan, he thrust one last time into Aoi's hot mouth, and came, trying to keep his eyes open so he could watch the look on Aoi's face.

Aoi swallowed quickly, tongue swiping over the head of Uruha's cock, while he sped up the movements of his hand on his own cock. Within seconds, Aoi shuddered and let Uruha's cock slip out of his mouth, and Uruha could feel warm, wet spatters of come landing on his skin. Aoi rested his head on Uruha's thigh and took a deep, shaky breath, and they were both quiet for a while. 

"Did you just come on my foot?" Uruha asked then, and Aoi slowly raised his head.

"Um, I think I did, yeah... Do you mind?"

Uruha thought for a second. "Not really." Aoi's desperation and the near-worship of his cock had been really hot, after all. "How long have you wanted to do this?"

"Come on your foot?"

"Sucking my cock." Uruha grinned.

"Oh... A few years." Aoi smiled back. "But I have been wanting to come on your thighs for a long time too."

"My thighs?"

"We can do that next time?" Aoi said hopefully.

Uruha laughed and nodded. "Okay... But I think at some point, I'd like to get my hands and mouth on your cock as well."

"Deal!"

Uruha wasn't sure if he'd fallen into a trap or not, but if Aoi had set this up, then he'd had a very long-term game plan...


End file.
